Red Bird/Dronekiller's version
This version of Red Bird features a four-button layout and mechanics from ''Marvel vs. Capcom. He has many Specials and Hypers and a tough A.I., though he may still be hard to get used to because of the way his attacks work.'' ) |Image = File:DronekillerRedBirdPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Dronekiller |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Red Bird is a four-button character, using the , and buttons for his Normals and most of his Specials and Hypers and the button for a Launcher. He has game mechanics from the Marvel vs. Capcom series, like a Super Jump. His comboability is surprisingly high, but his damage output is mediocre. His gameplay may be a bit hard to get used to because almost all of his attacks give him some kind of forward momentum, meaning it's very easy to push the opponent into a corner by comboing. All of his Normals have a high hitstun and can chain into each other. They actually aren't infinites though, because the opponent still has a chance to act if they're repeatedly used, but the player can still rack up high damage by abusing this. He has an unique gameplay mechanic involving his Slingshot Placing Special. It can alter some of his Specials or enable some Specials that are not normally usable if a slingshot is nearby. Only one slingshot can be on-screen at the same time. This character's Hypers have some notable quirks. Homerun Slingshot does below average damage for a level 1 Hyper and also requires a slingshot to be nearby, making it significantly less useful than Angry Spin, which works very well with combos. Hyper Can Fish involves Red Bird throwing a can of fish. After some time, the Mighty Eagle crashes down from above. The fish can stun the opponent for a very long time, and it is actually possible to make the Hyper miss if the opponent is knocked down while stunned. Mighty Red in particular can be quite broken, as it costs only 500 Power and allows the player to dash anywhere on the screen, allowing the player to greatly extend the height of his jump and home in multiple times on the opponent and deal huge damage. Spamming the upwards dash with a mostly full power bar can easily take about 6/7 of the average opponent's lifebar. This character also has a "Member Combination" with Dronekiller's Tomboy Becky. For a level 1 Hyper, it deals high damage. It is particularly effective against characters with Super Armor because they are hit more often. He has a custom A.I. While it may seem to be very similar to the default A.I. because it jumps around often, it actually frequently uses combos whenever it isn't jumping and frequently uses his Specials and Hypers. However, it's still beatable. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Projectile varies depending on button pressed version: version: Block launched from Slingshot if Slingshot is nearby| | |Normal | |With slingshot}} | |Normal | |With slingshot}} | |Normal | |With slingshot}}}} |Places slingshot on stage Slingshot can damage opponent when placed Slingshot replaced with new slingshot when Slingshot Placing is used if slingshot is too far away| }} | Requires Slingshot nearby| }} / |Requires Slingshot nearby version: goes through opponent version: | | |}} | |}}}} | Opponent must be lying on ground|}} / / / | / / versions: version: Requires Mighty Red to be active Uses 300 Power| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |}}}} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Requires Slingshot nearby Removes slingshot from stage Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Fish can launched from Slingshot if Slingshot is nearby Uses 3000 Power| }} + | Only usable in Simul with Tomboy Becky as the partner The player's or Tomboy Becky's Life must be 500 or lower Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Others' + | Enables use of Fly State Lasts until Power runs out Uses 500 Power| |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos ST64 MUGEN Red Bird vs Utsuho Reiuji ST64 MUGEN Red Bird vs Tomboy Becky Mugen Chucky (Child's Play) Vs Red Bird (Angry Bird) (Request) Trivia *This character has Shock, Freeze and Midnight Bliss sprites. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can fly Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters made by Dronekiller Category:Characters made in 2016 }}